Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trains and train control systems, including communication systems and architectures used on or aboard trains, and in particular to a train network management system and method for use on a train having at least one locomotive and multiple railcars.
Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, and in the railroad industry, communication on or aboard a train is required in order to effectively and safely operate the train, which includes one or more locomotives and multiple railcars. This communication aspect is particularly important in connection with an electronically-controlled pneumatic (ECP) train, i.e., a train using ECP brakes on one or more of the railcars to provide a distributed braking function, and which requires data communication, such as over an ECP network, in order to effectively implement. One example of an ECP communication system and arrangement is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,089, entitled “Railway Locomotive ECP Train Line Control,” the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such an existing ECP network utilizes a slow data rate power line transceiver operating over a wired communication line that extends by and between the locomotive and the railcars. This line (often referred to as the “Trainline”) is used for both power delivery and low data rate communications, thus representing a low-speed network. As is known, this network is based on the EIA-709 PLT control network protocol and standard, which has a raw data rate of 5,000 Kbps. This low data rate limits the ability of the network to supply information from each railcar (i.e., “node”) in the network to the locomotive. Under normal network usage, the messages required by the Association of American Railroads (AAR) Standard S-4200 Series already consume nearly 50% of the network bandwidth. Due to the requirement to maintain bandwidth for supporting and communicating critical exceptions (e.g., safety-critical data and information), only limited data can be effectively or usefully transmitted over this slow-speed Trainline.
In order to enhance or improve safety, operations, efficiency, and the like, data regarding the train (including its locomotives and railcars) and the surrounding environment may be collected locally at various points or areas on or around the train. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for “smart car” technology, based upon the railroad operators' desire to collect and process information and data at or along these points and area on or around the train. However, as discussed above, the current slow-speed network Trainline architecture is limited to facilitating the communication of data regarding safety-critical failure events to the locomotive. This prevents devices and any sensors on the railcars and locomotives from monitoring in a dynamic manner (e.g., in “real time”), thus limiting operation and “decision making” of these devices based on a small set of local data.
As discussed above, the locomotive and the railcars include a variety of sensors that provide data that is useful to rail operators for performing more advanced preventative diagnostics. Further, some new sensor technologies, e.g., acoustic and vibration sensors, may be used to provide additional useful information; however, such sensors produce a significant amount of data that must be processed and analyzed. Such sensor technology would force such processing and analysis to be performed locally, which increases the cost of the hardware required to be installed on each railcar. In addition, such complex computers and hardware complicates troubleshooting and leads to maintenance issues. Still further, such local processing and analysis complicates data collection, since each railcar must log its own data, and be individually queried for its data manually.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved train network systems and data collection and analytical systems and methods for railroad operators. In addition, there is a need in the art for train network management systems and methods that can be implemented in connection with existing hardware and equipment on a railcar. Still further, there is a need in the art for improved train networks system and data collection and analytical systems that can be used in connection with a variety of sensor technologies and data outputs and for effectively communicating and distributing the associated data.